Saving Ana
by ReidLover0700
Summary: After being taken away, Tyler's sister returns. She's not normal, but a weapon with rare powers, and a physco warlock presumed to be dead out for her. Can the sons teach her to live again? And as two sons fight for her affection, can she learn to love?
1. Going Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Covenant. I only own Ana, Ellie, and the plot.

**

* * *

Chase**

Ellie, my little sister, lay on her bed. It had been a month since I had freed her from the facility. They had taken her because there was an abnormality; she wasn't supposed to become a warlock, but she did. They wanted to see why. It had been two months since I'd fought Caleb. He thought I was dead, but I had just shimmered(teleported) out of the blast's way."So, there's another girl in the facility, one that you saw often."

"Yes, Ana Simms. We were the only two experiments that were warlocks, so she was the only other one I saw."

"Ana Simms?" I said, looking up at her, placing the book on the nightstand. "Tyler's little sister?"

"Well, I don't know any Tyler, but yes, her last name is Simms. She's the Phoenix."

"The Phoenix, you say?" I said, interested now.

"Yes, but if you want her to team up with us, you might wanna reconsider."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I mean, yea, she's a fighting machine, and they made her a weapon. But that's just it; she's only a weapon. She's unstable after all the crap they've been putting her through..."

"What does that mean?"

"Chase, you can't think we were there to be spoiled. She was put in battle simulators, given injections and pills to push her powers farther... they treated us as if we were lab rats. They're trying to create the perfect magical soldier. Neither of us remember much before being taken by the Council, like I have about a few days worth of memories from when I was a kid before the lab, but Ana only had a few memories of five people, only one for each person, except she had a few memories of the fifth person. Ana showed much promise and progress... but then she started to fall apart mentally.She's a weapon, and a weapon only. She doesn't know how to be a real person." Ellie said, not really paying attention. "She's in the book, too. You can look her up if you want."

"I think I shall. This just got a whole lot more interesting." I smirked, flipping through the book, a plan formulating in my head

**

* * *

Ana**

I sat in my containment cell, on the cot, my arms hugging my legs to my chest, thinking, playing with the locket that said my initials across it, that was given to me by my big brother. Considering things would randomly combust or catch on fire if I focused in on them too much, thinking too hard could actually be considered dangerous for me. My fire powers were fairly new, a little more than a year old. There were four iron walls with white tile floors, and it was completely sterile. There was a white cot, with unflammable blankets and an unflammable mattress and pillow. There was a mirror on ther wall. There was a plexi-glass tray with cafeteria mush on top of a plexi-glass table that had two iron chairs with it across the room, pressed against the wall. I wore a grey smock and gray leggings, with tiny silver disks on my shoulders, my sides, and two on my calfs on the leggings; sensors, in case I was to run away. The material was all unflammable. Trust me, I checked.

I am Ana Evelyn Simms. I am sixteen years old, and they call me the Phoenix. I am a warlock of a special kind... one of a kind, to be exact. I'm the Phoenix, the only Phoenix for the next 100 years. Ellie-the only person I saw outside the council members, the commisioners, regulators, doctors, nurse, and other employees- was taken from the facility a month ago. I barely remember life outside the facility. Actually, I do remember four people from outside, one more than the others. My brother, Tyler, and the other Sons of Ipswich. Before they took me away, I memorized his phone number, and the town we lived in. One day I'll get out of here and I'll find him. There was a flowing, silky, slim-fitting, spaghetti-strap blue dress, a flowery,spaghetti-strap pink dress and light pink sweater, and an off-the shoulder, slim-fitting black sweatshirt with a long, flowing, sleeveless ivory dress, a flowing, slim-fitting, sheer black dress, and a pair of black leather boots that stopped 3/4 of the way up my thigh (they were flats, with three buckles on the sides) in a cargo bag under my bed, ready for escape. That idea helped me cling to my last shread of sanity. I had a closet, at one point, full of long, flowing dresses, but some of 'em got on my nerves, and then the doctor's pissed me off... so I stored some away in a bag and then set my closet on fire. Since then, I'd been forced into wearing a none-flammable patient set of clothing.

Suddenly, I heard screaming outside my room and clutched my legs tighter. I knew they'd come to kill me. Whoever they were. Suddenly the door flew open, and two people appeared in the room, a guy stood in the middle of the room, smirking. "Why hello there, _Phoenix_. I've been looking for you." He said. But I recognized the other person. It was Ellie.

"Wha-what do you want?"I stuttered.

"What do I want? Why, my dear, all I want is you. A team up." He said. "It's revenge… against the pathetic fools of Ipswich." He crossed the room, standing directly in front of me. My heart sunk as he said this. My brother and the others. What did he want with them. Revenge? Why? "Besides, you're incredibly adorable, like a little girl." He said, sweeping a hand across my cheek, smirking as I recoiled from his touch, trembling under his stare."I could help you, you could help me. What do you say?"

I shook my head pushing him away from myself. "Go away." I said, burrying my head in my knees.

"Come on, Ana, please, don't be stubborn." That was one thing about me, I'd always been stubborn. "Just try to cooperate for once. I don't want you to be hurt." Ellie pleaded.

Suddenly, it all made sense to be. It was a join or die thing."You're going to kill me if I don't agree." I said. He faltered, looking at Ellie.

"Told you she was brilliant."

"Well, I won't have to kill you, because you will join me, right?"

"Well, if you think that, I guess that makes you almost as mental as I am."

"Well than…" He said, slowly advancing on me. "I guess that makes me your worst nightmare." He shot a his hands out, a power-surge flying my way hitting me in the stomach, causing me to fly into the wall, a mirror braking on the back of my head, cutting my scalp. I felt blood matting my hair fast. He hit me with another, and I fell against the floor, and then the other walls. He continued on, smashing me into the table. I pressed my finger-tips to my temples, screaming, "No!" Chase's arm catching on fire. "Why you-" He said as Ellie put it out.

"Chase! Stop it! NOW! That's enough." Ellie said, moving forward to me, pulling me up to a standing position, but I pulled back, recoiling from her touch. "Please, Ana, at least think about it."

"Just give The Sons of Ipswich a message. Tell him that Chase is back." He said, the both of them fading out of the room.

I put my hand to my lip, seeing blood. I knew better than to call for help. All of the Regulators were dead. The Council wouldn't be here for another twenty minutes. I flipped the mattress up on it's side, pulling out the cargo bag hidden under my mattress, threw off my smock and leggings, discarding them, sliding on the blue dress and boots fast, throwing the bag over my shoulder, and left the room. Dead Regulator's littered the floor. I searched a lab coat, pulling out the shiny, metal sliver that I had been searching for, and pressed my fingertips to my temple, thinking _Ipswich… Ipswich… __Ipswich…_ as I pictured the scenery of Putnam barn from when I was a little girl. And suddenly, I was there… or I thought I was. It was the same meadow, and forest lining the edge, but there was rubble where the barn used to be It had burnt down.

I then deliberated between trying to remember my way home and calling Tyler. My senses won me over. I pulled out the phone I stole from the Regulator. I would destroy it as soon as I was done using it, to keep the Regulators, or worse, Chase, from finding me. Plus, I would probably be unable to make it home before being found.

**

* * *

Tyler**

Sarah, Kate, Pogue, Caleb, Reid and I were at Nicky's, for lunch. It had been two months since Chase had disappeared after our battle. We'd told Kate everything, because she didn't buy the 'bitten by spider's' story either.

Suddenly my cell went off. It was an unfamiliar number.

"Um… hello?"

"Tyler?" I heard a light, small, and tiny voice on the other line.

"Yes. Who is this?" I said confused, as they all went quiet, shooting me questioning looks.

"It's me… it's Ana." My heart leapt.

"Ana? Ana?!? What are you… why are you… I don't understand." I said, the other Sons freezing in astonishment, Reid dropping the food in his hand, the smirk sliding off his face.

"To tell you the truth, I don't either."

"Ana, I thought you were in Sacramento… and I thought you were sharing a room with that girl, Ellie. Where is-"

"Not here." She said distantly. "I'm not in Sacramento, either… I'm in Ipswich."

"What?!? In Ipswich?" All the Sons looked completely shocked. "Ana, what's going on? How did you get away? Why are you-"

"None of that is important right now. Could you just please come get me?" She said.

"Well where are you?"

"At Putnam Barn. Or what's left of it. Can you please come get me before the Regulators do?"

"Yes, we're coming." I finally said.

"Oh, and Tyler?"

"Yes?"

"You won't be able to reach me at this number again after we hang up." She cautioned. She was trying to make sure she wasn't being tracked.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." I said, clicking off my phone.

"Well?" Pogue said.

"She's back. Ana is back."

"How is that even possible?" Reid said. "It can't… how can that be?"

"Why is she back?" Pogue asked.

"I don't know, but something is wrong." I said, standing.

"We'll take Sarah and Kate home. And meet you at the first colony house in a half-hour." He said, and I nodded, leaving.

I pulled up to what was left of Putnam Barn, seeing Ana standing by the road. She stood tall, having grown a lot; her long, light brown hair was at her waist, a far-off look in her odd maroon eyes as I stopped beside her. She limped over to the car, pulling open the car door, and slipped into the car, putting her cargo bag on the floor. I was astonished.

"Ana." I said as she pulled the car door shut. The entire left side of her face and arm, and body were bruised. Blood matted the back of her head, and there were cuts all over her, her knees and arms stained with ash, glass in her hair. Her lip was busted and her right cheek was bleeding. Even as mess, she was beautiful beyond the level of normal. We stared at each other for a long time, and then I pulled her into a tight hug.

After a long time, I released her. "Ana, what are you-"

"Tyler… I have a message for you." She said abruptly.

"Don't tell me you came all this way for a message, Ana." I said, "Here, let me heal you." I said, holding out m hand over her forehead. "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen." ((A/N: I got this spell from a charmed episode and I really wanted to use it. So, yea.)) I said, my eyes glowing black as all of her cuts healed themselves, all of her bruises and the ash fading away, her hair becoming brushed and glass-free. I withdrew my hand, her beauty incredible as ever, her face stunning.

"Thank you." She said, and I nodded. "Oh, and no, I didn't come here just to tell you a message, but its sender drove me out of Sacramento." She said, and then paused.

"Go on." I urged.

She looked up at me with haunted, horror-filled eyes. Eyes that used to be filed with happiness and laughter. "Tyler, I'm not sure what this is going to mean to you, but… the message is that Chase is back."

* * *

So, what do you think so far? R&R, let me know.

-SDSL


	2. The Madness Within: Ana's Past

Dear Readers-

Okay, so this chapter will shine the light on a few things that are confusing you. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the covenant… unfortunately… sigh

**

* * *

Sarah**

Pogue walked us to the front door, unlocking it; he was going to stay behind with us to make sure we were safe. We went into the house as I cast a look at Pogue, and then he pulled the key out of the doorknob, following her into the house. Pogue followed behind me, closing the door behind us.

I walked all the way into the room where Pogue had sat himself down on a couch in Caleb's living room. "Pogue." I said, causing him to snap out of it.

"Yea?" He said, looking up at me.

"Can I ask you something?" I finally said.

"Yea, come here." He said as he pat the spot on the couch beside himself, Kate seated on the other side of him. I came to sit beside her as she questioned, "What's on your mind?"

I sighed, fidgeting with my hands, finally saying, "I've been dating Caleb for over two months now, and he's never once mentioned anyone named 'Ana' before. So what is she to you guys?" I said, and Pogue froze.

Kate then added, "Why was she in Sacramento? And why is it so shocking that she be Ipswich? Who is she, Pogue? Look me in the eye and tell me the truth. What is going that we don't know?"

Pogue let out a long breath, and finally, after a long moment of silence, he said, "I'm not sure Caleb would like me to tell you all… actually, I'm positive that Caleb wouldn't want me to tell you, but screw it." He started, and then looked up at me. "Okay, so Ana… well, I guess the first thing you ought to know about her is her whole name. It's Ana Evelyn… Simms." He sighed.

"Wait… what? Simms? Her name last name is _Simm__s_?"

"Yes, because Ana… is Tyler's baby sister." Pogue said.

"Are you serious?" I asked, and he nodded.

"She was a child prodigy from the time she was two, maybe even younger than that. She learned quickly. Very quickly. Caleb is top of our class, and two years older than her, and he used to say she made him look like an idiot." Kate and I exchanged a look of amazement, and ten looked back at Pogue as he continued on. "She became an expert at everything she did, and she did many, many things. But there was a reason why she was such a prodigy." He paused, closing his eyes, as if remembering something painful.

"Why?" Kate prompted when he didn't continued.

He opened his eyes with a new resolve. "Have either of you ever heard of The Council?" He asked, and we shook our heads no. "I thought not. Okay, well the council is made p of 13 magical beings- yes I said magical beings, there's a whole magical world out there, Sarah- anyway, they're kinda like our government. They try to maintain order and keep the peace as well as possible.

"They send Commissioners-specially trained warlocks- to find The Divine Ones- girls of warlock ancestry who weren't supposed to gain warlock powers- because warlocks are only 1 per family, the first male descendant of the family line- but did.

"Only, their abilities stretch far beyond that of normal warlock powers. Their powers are vast, and numerous. They don't grow old with usage. They are highly powerful and, once trained right, unstoppable. They are very rare- there are only three in known existence currently.

"There is a special type of divine one in existence right now; the Phoenix. The Phoenix is even rarer still than the divine ones, because only one Phoenix is born every 100 years. She can cause fires with her mind, she's also kinda a psychic. Also, she's a warrior; she has the fighter's spirit and is a prodigy, blessed with skill, natural abilities, and pure talent. She also is gifted with the ability to learn and comprehend faster than any normal magical being or human. Their beauty is beyond compare, and unnaturally so. When they're born, The Phoenix, they have a birthmark to symbolize what they are; the shape of a phoenix. When they are born, the council must be alerted immediately.

"You see, they get their warlock powers when they are born. They "become" when they turn 15. To become is kinda like their ascension, except they bursts and rises out of her ashes, her newly born power at full maturity, hence why they're called 'The Phoenix'.

"When Ana turned eight, good an evil were growing closer to a war. The commissioners came for her. They said to train her. But I read the book; it's more like they try to push their powers farther, like they're _testing_ on them. They cut them off from the outside world, so we wouldn't actually know though. Anyway, when they came, they brought four girls with them. Her name was Ellie, and she was one of the few divine ones alive right now. But Ellie is ONLY a divine one, nothing more." He said, looking at us meaningfully.

"So…you're saying that Ana is…" I started to say, and he nodded.

"Yes, she's the Phoenix. And we haven't seen her in eight years."

"Wow." I said, still stuck in a stage of complete and utter shock.

"Yea, wow is correct." Kate said.

Suddenly, we heard a noise upstairs, and Pogue got up. "I'll go check it out."

We were silent for a while, and suddenly, the door to the living room flew open, someone blowing it off its hinges, causing us to scream. "What the-"

"Hello ladies, did you miss me?" Came a familiar drawl that I had come to dread ever hearing again.

"Chase." Sarah breathed.

As he smirking walking in. "Hello Sarah. Kate. Ready to have some fun?" He said as we clutched onto one another fearfully.

"Fu-fun?" I stuttered.

"Yes, revenge can be fun." Chase said as a small girl came from upstairs, smirking.

"Where's Pogue?" I said, suddenly.

"Oh, Ellie took care of him." And I grimaced. "Speaking of, girls, meet my little sister, Ellie." He said.

"If you hurt him, I sware, I'll-" Kate started.

He laughed again. "You'll what? Fall all over me like last time? So, now, who's first? How bout you, Kate?"

"Go to hell!!!" I shouted.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner."

* * *

Alright, what do you think so far? How do you like? R&R 

-SDSL


	3. You Shake It

Dear Readers-

Okay, so I thought about it and decided that I didn't like the idea of Sarah dying. It didn't work for me. So I changed it a little bit.

-SDSL

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Owning the Covenant would make me rich. But I'm not… so I guess that means I don't… damn.**

* * *

Tyler**

"What else do you remember before your time in the facility, Ana?" I asked, but she shook her head, not remembering anything at all. I cast a sideways glance at Ana. She was silent, clutching onto the strap her bag for dear life. "Ana." I said, and she snapped her face up, turning it ever so slightly to look at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't be afraid of him. He's not going to touch you again. Never again. Not as long as we're here. Not as long as I live." I vowed, and she froze.

"But he'll keep trying… won't he?" She asked.

"Well… I can't say that he won't, Ana." I said, exhaling loudly. "I mean, what can I say? The bastard's persistent." I looked at her, and could tell my words did nothing to calm her nerves; she was now twisting the handle of the bag in her hands.

I pulled up in front of the first colony house, putting the car in park, pulling the keys out of the ignition. We sat for a few seconds, and I turned to look at her. I took her hand in mine, pulling it away from the backpack. "You can leave this here, Ana." I said as she stared at me, slowly loosening her grip, her bag falling to the floor of my car with a _thud_. "Come on." I said, getting out. She was already by my side before I shut the door. She was alert, eyes darting around, looking for any sudden, abnormal movements.

I took her hand in mine, taking her into the house, and down the stairs, into the basement. Caleb was sitting on a stone seat, his head in his hands. Reid was leaning against the wall across the room from Caleb. They all looked up at us, and I felt Ana shy away, hiding behind me a bit as we came to the bottom of the stairs. "Don't be afraid." I whispered to her, and she slowly moved beside me instead of behind me.

"Do you… remember… any of us?" Caleb asked cautiously, standing up, moving a step forward, but I motioned for him to stop.

She looked at him oddly, and the moved forward, studying his face. "I remember you… Caleb. Caleb Danvers.You tried to keep us all out of trouble, but that rarely ever worked." She said, allowing herself a small, secret smile. She she glanced in Reid's direction, and did a double-take, moving slowly forward towards him, frown on her face, forehead creased, studying him. "And you." She stopped in front of him. She looked up at his face slowly. "Reid." She said quietly. "Your name. It's Reid… Reid Garwin. We used to get into so much trouble together." She said, laughing a soft sweet laugh.

"Anything else?" I asked, hoping she would remember more. She shook her head.

"Try to focus." Caleb said.

She closed her eyes, concentrating. She opened her mouth to say something, when a book on the shelf by Reid suddenly ignited, and she screamed, hiding her face in her hands, shaking. Reid's eyes turned black, putting it out before it spread, all of us looking at her in a new light. Caleb looked at her with a hard determination, moving forward, standing in front of her, taking hold of her wrists gently but firmly. He pulled them slowly away from her face, whispering, "Ana… please calm down. It's okay. You didn't hurt anyone. It was a book. It can be replaced. Don't worry." and she looked up at him with pure trust and utter desperation in her eyes as he released her wrists. She then leaned forward, putting her head on his chest, clutching onto the front of his shirt as he put his arms around her, rubbing her back. Although I wasn't pleased with him holding her, I let it slide, for she was calm. I mouthed 'thank you' to him over her head, and he nodded. He then held her at an arms length. "What did they do to you in that facility, Ana?" He asked. We were all thinking it; it was just that none of us had the guts to ask.

She held out her forearm, and there were many little dots in the same pattern, scattered groups all up her arm, and then I realized that they were holes… places where they had either drawn blood, or given injections. He put her arm gently back down at her side.

"They're sick people." Reid said angrily.

"But she's far away from them now." Caleb reminded him.

"Alright guys, sit, we have problems." I said, and all the guys nodded, sitting in their normal seats. I sat, and Ana looked at me. I motioned for her to sit beside me, and she took graceful strides across the room, settling in beside me. "I told her all about Chase, because she had a little visit for him at the facility." They all looked alarmed. "Yea… he kidnapped one of the other divine ones, and convinced her to join him." They looked even more alarmed. "And now, he's after Ana."

"Okay, hold on, I thought Chase was dead." Reid said, confused.

"He is dead, I killed him." Caleb told us, but he didn't sound confident.

"He fought pretty well for a dead guy, then." Alice said.

"He's not dead, he told her to give us the message that he was back… after he beat the shit out of her." I said angrily.

"I'd like to get my hands on him…" Reid said angrily.

"Anyway, I've decided that Ana will be enrolled at Spencer's starting next week." I let out a sigh, looking at my sister.

"But where would she stay?" Caleb asked, and by this point, Ana looked like she had zoned out, but I knew full well she heard every word. She was processing something in her head.

"Well, she can't share a dorm with another girl. It's too much of a risk. And I don't want her staying alone at our house, that's just an open invitation for trouble."

Reid said, "Well, she could stay with us, no?" And I shot him a look, but he put up his hands. Caleb was looking at him curiously. "Before you say anything, think about it. We could go stay at your house with her, considering your mother is staying in England for her job and only coming back on holidays. Besides, I'm sure she'd love to see her daughter. That way, there's no chance of her setting the dorms on fire and we have complete watch over her 24/7."

"He's actually making a lot of sense." Caleb said. "For once." He then muttered under his breath, but I chose to ignore it for Reid's sake, considering I don't think h heard him.

"Okay than it's settled." I then looked at Caleb saying, "I don't wanna loose her again. Especially not to Chase."

"You won't. I'll talk to the Provost and make sure she's with at least two of us in every single one of her classes." He said quietly. And I nodded, thanking him. He then turned to the Reid, saying, "We need to keep an eye on her. She is not to be without one of us at any time. We will not loose her, and she will not get hurt. Am I clear?" Reid nodded.

"Try to stick together." She said, shocking both of them. They didn't realize she had been paying any attention. "He'll probably be here soon if he isn't here already."

Suddenly, that triggered something, Reid looking up at Caleb. "SHIT!" Caleb shouted, on his feet."Kate, Sarah and Pogue! We left them back at the house. Everyone was suddenly standing, running outside. Caleb jumped into his car. I slid into my black hummer, Reid popping into the backseat, and Ana was already buckled in the seat beside me.

"Ana, maybe you should wait he-" I started to say gently, but before I even got to the end of the sentence, she started shaking her head, interrupting.

"No." She said simply, utter determination in her eyes. She cast me a glance, saying, "Well? Go! What are you waiting for? We don't have much time. Move. Now." She ordered, and I exchanged a look with Reid, and then downshifted into first, launching us towards Caleb's house.

We finally got there, meeting up with Caleb immediately. Ana's hair was flying out behind her, causing the phoenix birthmark on the back of her neck to be visible as we flat-out sprinted to the front door. "Alright, so what's the plan?" Reid asked as we stopped at the front door.

"Well…" I said, glancing at my sister. We hadn't gotten that far. Well at least I hadn't, by now she was already cooking something up.

"The plan is… the plan is…" Caleb stalled, looking to Ana for help. He hadn't thought of anything either. She was running faster than we were, but it looked like she was going slow speed for herself.

"The plan is: we haven't got a plan." She said, a mad glint in her eye. "I'm going to improvise."

"What? No way! Ana, Chase is-" Caleb started, but Ana interrupted him.

"Dangerous. I know. But then again, so am I." She said decidedly. I shot Caleb a look as if to say, 'do something', but it was Reid who countered her words.

"Ana, this is pure suicide! He's too powerful." Reid said, grabbing her arm, pulling her to turn around and face him.

"He may be powerful," She said, "But he's not conditioned for combat and trained to kill. Besides, I'm willing to bet he's not as 10 times as pissed off as I am." She told us, and without turning around or even moving any other part of body, her leg shot out behind her, kicking the door open. She then blurred, and was gone, inside already, I assumed.

We followed, going into the house. As we walked into the living room, Chase pointed one of his hands at Ana, his eyes turning black as he made a sharp gesture, throwing her up against a wall, pinning her there, her feet off the ground as she glared at him reproachfully. He had Kate across the room from Ana, suspended in midair by her ankles over a black vortex only able to be conjured up by a divine one, who I am guessing the girl a few paces behind Chase was. She had medium-length red-brown hair, crystal blue eyes, a jean skirt, black boots, and a black jacket over a blue shirt. Chase had Sarah by the throat with his other hand, as she clawed at his arm with her hands, unable to break free. He threw Sarah towars the ground, and she fell, gasping for air, sputtering and coughing. Caleb rushed to Sarah's side at once, Reid and me standing in the middle of the room.

"Why hello… _brothers_." Chase snarled. "Surprised to see me?"

"Let 'em go, Chase." Reid growled, gritting his teeth, clenching and unclenching his fists compulsively, glancing from Chase to Ana.

"Ah now, Reid, don't be rude. Let's just keep this between us Sons of Ipswich." He told him, smirking. "Speaking of…" He said, gesturing to Ana, and then looking at me. "You didn't tell me you had a sister, Tyler. Very rude, considering she's the Phoenix… and soon to be _my_ Phoenix."

"Who said that even if I was to turn evil that I would work for you?"Ana said. "No power in the 'verse can stop me, what makes you think you can control that?"

"Oh trust me; you will see it my way. One day, Ana, you _will_ be mine. I'm Chase Collins. I get what I want; and I want you."

"Over my dead body!" Reid shouted, his temper overtaking him.

"That can be arranged."

"See, the thing is that I will never be yours. Ever. Did you know that you're completely mental and demented? Almost as much so as I am." Ana said, and I realized what she was doing; being a distraction.

"Watch sweetheart; I've already spared your life once, but I could just as easily kill you right now." He said.

All at once, a lot of things happened. Reid shouted, "That's it!" Launching himself at Chase, who lost his hold on Kate, and she screamed, falling towards the vortex. Caleb jumped to his feet, joinging in the fight. Before I could do anything, let alone react, Ana, having been freed as well, had begun sliding down the wall. Before her feet even came close to the ground, she pressed the bottoms of her feet against the wall behind her, launching herself across the room in a blurred motion, throwing out her arms, grabbing Kate, winding her arms around her waist, twisting around as they fell to the ground with a crash so that Kate landed on top of her, saving her moments before she'd plunged into the vortex, which closed up seconds after.

Ana stood, moving in another blurred motion to get involved in the fight with Chase and Reid, but the girl moved just as fast, blocking her path. "Ana." She said warningly, looking at her with pleading eyes. "Please, think about this. My brother and I only want what's best for you."

"No, Ellie, your brother only wants what's best for himself. If we were friends, you wouldn't be doing this." Ana said.

"Well then," Ellie said sadly. "I guess we're not friends."

"Guess not." Ana said without emotion, shooting out her foot, kicking Ellie in the stomach, but Ellie grabbed her Ana's ankle, twisting her in the air, and Ana kicked her in the face with her other foot- hard- spinning three times before landing in a crouched position. She then shot out her arm, her maroon eyes glowing as she shot three fireballs at Ellie, who dodged the first two, but the third nailed her in the shoulder. She screamed, flying backwards, her shoulder black with ash as she fell to the floor. Chase cursed, throwing Reid off of him so that he flew into Caleb.

Ana rose slowly to her feet, taking Reid's hand, pulling him to his feet. "That was incredible."

I went to Kate, helping her up. Caleb and Sarah joined us.

"Standard Battle Sequence 1-30S-89-k96i-21." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "I practiced fighting in the battle simulators with Ellie all the time. She was slow, and she never could connect her movements."

"Thank you for saving me." Kate said, holding out a hand for her to shake. "I'm Kate Tunney, and this is Sarah Wenham." She told her. "I'm dating Pogue, and this is Caleb."

Ana stared blankly at her hand, and then looked back up at her. "What should I do with it?"

"Um, you're supposed to shake it." Kate said.

Alice tilted her head to the side, saying, "Why?"

"Oh, well, that's because..." Kate started with a laugh, but then paused. "I don't actually know why. It's just what people do when they meet one another."

"Alright then." Ana said, taking the tips of Kate's fingers in-between her pointer finger and thumb, givng the hand a tiny shake. "I'm Ana Simms, nice to meet you."

"Hey, um, guys, do you know where Pogue the careless is? He should've been with you..." Caleb trailed off, obviously annoyed that Pogue had let his gaurd down.

"FUCK!" Kate said, exchanging a look with Sarah as she ran upstairs.

We all looked at Sarah as Caleb said, "Okay, what did I miss?"

* * *

Sorry, I couldn't kill anyone. It gets better, I promise. R&R please. 

-SDSL


	4. Uncontrollable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Covenant :(

**

* * *

Ellie**

"Damn it, Ellie!" My brother shouted as he scooped me up into his arms, placing me on the hotel room bed. "What in the hell happened back there, huh?"

"I'm sorry, Chase." I said, clenching my jaw as pain shot through me.

He sat beside me, healing my shoulder, and then gave me a look. "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"No. Chase, I didn't mean to scare you-" I said, still feeling bad, but not happy with him at all for getting angry.

"Scare me? Ellie, I thought you were gonna die!" He shouted in frustration, standing up, moving across the room, staring out the window.

"I thought I could handle her." I hissed through my teeth, craning my neck to look at him, growing annoyed with him. "Okay? So I messed up. Big deal. _You_ have messed up before, too. So don't you snap at me."

He turned around, coming slowly half-way back across the room."I'm sorry. I was just worried. You're all I have left, Ellie."

"I know." I sighed, letting my head fall back down to the bed.

"You need to be more careful, sis."

I sighed once again. "I know. I just… I never thought she would turn on me." I said sadly.

He walked back over to me, helping me sit up. "I know, Ellie, I know. Please, just try to be more careful. _Please_. I really don't want you getting hurt again." He said, looking at me sympathetically.

"I know, I know. I'll try, okay?" I told him.

"That's all I ask."

**

* * *

Caleb**

I closed the door to one of Tyler's vast and many guest bedrooms. We had decided that all of us moving in had been a good idea after the whole thing that happened yesterday. It had only been yesterday that Ana had come back; since Chase had become a looming threat once again.

"Caleb?" Came a gentle, soft and sweet voice. I turned sharply to see… Ana, standing in the doorway, quickly looking at her feet as soon as my eyes had met hers. She wore a long, flowing black dress and her signature black boots, her hair down. She was gripping her forearms tightly, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yea, Ana? What do you need?" I said, moving until I stood in front of her.

"Tyler said you were taking me to the Provost today. So he and Reid could get their… 'costumes' for the… 'Halloween party' tonight, since you already have one? He said that he called my mother, who called the Provost, even though she's on a business trip so that he'll admit me to the school. She scheduled us an appointment to meet with us." She said, looking everywhere but at me.

"Oh, that's right. Of course I'll take you." I smiled. "Just give me a-"

"Can I ask you something?" She said, looking up into my eyes curiously with her own captivating set of odd maroon eyes.

"Sure."

"What's this 'Halloween party' they were speaking of? And why do they need costumes for it?" She said, confused.

"Okay, Halloween is October 31st. And it's a holiday where little kids dress up as pretend things or TV characters, and go around, knocking on doors saying 'trick or treat' and people give them candy." She started to ask me something, but I held up my hand, "No, I don't know why or how it started. But anyway, people our age and adults have parties on Halloween, and everyone dresses up in costumes. Our school is throwing one tonight." I then got an idea. "Well, hey, you're gonna start attending our school, why don't you come?"

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to spoil your guys good time by having to watch me. Besides I don't have anything to wear." She told me, shaking her head.

"Well, you won't be spoiling my time, considering I won't have to worry about you being alone all night back here. Besides, we can get you something to wear. We'll go to the costume shop after we go to the Provost. It'll be fun, I promise." I told her, my hands resting on either side of her forearm.

"Alright." She told me. "Thank you."

"No problem." I said, taking her hand, pulling her down the hall. "Let's go." We walked out of the house, jumping in the car, driving down the Spencer's.

"So, is that your dress?" I asked her.

"Yes. I brought it with me when I left the Facility." She told me.

"Huh. Well, how much clothes did you bring with you?" I asked.

"Four dresses, two sweaters, and these boots." She told me.

"Huh, so not much. I'll have Kate and Sarah take you shopping for new clothes soon."

She smiled appreciatively. "Thank you." She then looked at me cautiously. "I don't want to impose on them if they don't want to though."

"Eh, no problem. Sarah and Kate love you, and they love shopping. Plus, it's all the same to me when I spend your brother's money for your welfare." I said, causing her to let out a small laugh, and I smiled, parking right out front of the main office, opening Ana's door for her, taking by the hand, pulling her after me. "Stay close and quite. Oh, and try not to focus too much on anything. I really don't want anything catching on fire." She nodded, looking down at the ground as we went into the Provost's office.

"Ah, Mister Danvers, Miss Simms, come in. I've been expecting you." He said, and we sat in the two chairs in front of his desk.

"So, I'd like to just test her level, see where she is in her studies." I looked at him questioningly. "Her mother said she had been in an advanced placement program in Sacramento." I realized that her mother had lied to the Provost; she'd fabricated a cover story. "So if you'll just step into this separate room, Miss Simms." He said, gesturing to a door on our left. She looked at me, and I nodded. She stood, moving gracefully towards the door and into the room.

"Um, Provost Higgins, is there anyway that I can see-"

"Two-way mirror." He said motioning to the large window in front of us, and I could see Ana sit down.

A half-hour later, he came back into the room where I was, a look of astonishment. I looked back at Ana, who sat at a table still and silent, a far off look on her face.

"Well?"

"Well, I've never seen anything like her before. I've never seen a girl so young grasp such advanced content in such a short amount of time. She'd do well as a senior, I think."

"Thank you, sir." I said, smiling, everything falling into place. "I have but one request for you."

"Yes, Mister Danvers?" He said, sitting behind his desk.

"Only that she has classes with at least one of me, her brother, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, Kate Tunney, and Sarah Wenham. Preferably two." I told him.

"And why is that?" He said, looking a bit confused

"It is her family's request, sir." I told him.

"Ah, I understand. Well you and Miss Simms may go now." I stood as he said this.

"Thank you very much." I said, opening the door to the room where Ana was, gesturing for her to come, and she did, and I closed the door behind her. "And Happy Halloween, sir."

"Happy Halloween."

We left and I laughed, saying, "You're amazing, you know that? You completely shocked the Provost. He made you a senior."

She wore a secret smile, saying. "Really? That's odd."

I cast her a look as we made our way back to the car. "Why is that?"

"Because. I was holding back." She told me, causing me to laugh even hard as we got into the car.

"Tell you what." I said, as we closed the car doors. "Let's celebrate. After we go to the costume shop, let's go get something to eat. Why don't we go to Nicky's?"

"Alright. But, who's Nicky?" She inquired.

"The owner of a bar/restaurant called Nicky's that we will be going to before we go to the Halloween party tonight. Why don't we call the others and tell them we're gonna celebrate you being a genius." I smiled

"That's really not necessary." She said.

"But I want to." I insisted.

"Okay." She smiled back as I called the others.

"Alright then, now, let's go meet Reid and Tyler at the costume shop. Time for you to get a costume." I said, speeding down town. I parked outside the Halloween store.

We made our way into the costume shop, spotting Reid and Tyler, not to far away. "Hey, guys, I brought you a prodigy." I joked as we met up with them. "Did you guys find anything for yourselves?"

"Well, I'm gonna be a biker boy." And then he smirked, saying, "Reid's a vampire." Tyler said, rolling his eyes. "Original, no?"

"Typical." I smirked.

"Oh, come on, last year I wasn't a vampire." Reid whined.

"Dude, when you whine like that, you look like a girl." I said, and he glared at me.

"And what are you gonna be, fuckface?" He asked me.

"Dude!" Tyler shouted, annoyed. "Could you at least _try_ to watch your mouth around my sister?"

"Sorry, baby boy." Reid said, turning back to me. "Well, what's your costume?"

"I'm gonna be Prince Charming." I told him.

"Unbelievable!!! And you say that _I'm_ the predictable one? What's Sarah going as, Cinderella?"

"Actually, no, she's just gonna be a Renaissance Princess." I told him, and he threw up his hands up in frustration. "Hey, at least it's better than Kate and Pogue."

"Oh no." He said, bringing a hand to his face. "Do I even want to know this time?"

"Well, it's not that bad. I mean, it's better than last year. Kate's not a hooker this time." I told him, smirking, remembering last year, when Pogue was a pimp in a purple pimp-suit and matching hat, while Kate was a stripper. That had been disturbing. "He's a Captain of a ship. And she's a sexy pirate. At least there's more clothes involved this time."

"Thank god. So, what costume should we get her?" Reid said, looking Ana up and down, using this as an excuse to check her out. "Mermaid? Or a siren perhaps." He said, smirking.

"Or not." Tyler said, getting annoyed.

"Well, I was thinking… what about a pixie… or a faerie?" I suggested.

"I like that idea." Reid said.

"It's good. She moves like one." Tyler said.

"Oh so you noticed too?" I said to him.

"Yup." We looked through the costume racks, finding a blue faerie costume, a pink one, and a purple one. In the end, she picked the purple one with our help. The wings were white with purple sparkles. There were regal purple ballet flats as well. The actual costume was a light purple colored dress that was sparkly. I noticed that the top of the dress was a halter and was low-cut. The skirt part went half-way down her thigh, and was slightly puffy, that had five layers of taffeta underneath the first one, showing a lot of leg that I know Tyler did not like. She was very curvy, and I hand not really noticed until now. She was undeniable beautiful, so much so that it was unnatural.

Hell, even I couldn't help but admit how attractive she was, and I knew Reid was deep in thought about how to seduce her. Which is wrong, considering she was naïve and ignorant… not to mention his best friends' baby sister. But then again, I'm sure that nothing has ever stopped Reid from going after someone he wanted. I just wish he didn't have to be _her_ that he was going after. Especially if he ended up hurting her. And I don't even know why. I guess I'll just have to keep an extra careful eye on her, especially tonight.

While Ana was putting her normal clothes back on, I heard Reid and Tyler talking in hushed tones.

"Baby boy, don't be paranoid." Reid said.

"I'm not being paranoid, Reid. Every girl, every time. It always happens."

"I don't know what you mean."

" I know all the dirty little details, and I've walked in on you too many times not to know."

"Come off it, baby boy." Reid said, annoyed.

"I'm begging you, please show some restraint. Show me that you can deal with living in the same house as her. Don't hit on my sister, dude. Please, I'm begging you." Tyler pleaded.

Reid cast a glance at Tyler, and he could see the look in his best friends' eyes; the need for him to be trustworthy. He nodded. "Alright, man."

"Thank you."

"Reid. Can I talk to you for a second? Tyler, you and Ana can catch up when you are done." I said, and Reid nodded, following me outside. "Stay away from Ana." I told him, annoyed at his antics. I knew he was lying to Tyler. I'm pretty sure Tyler knew too, he just choose to ignore it and believe him. But I wouldn't.

He snorted a laugh at me, saying, "Jealous much?"

"Shut up, Reid."

"Whoa there, Caleb. Touchy, aren't we? I'm pretty sure Sarah would love to hear about this." Reid taunted.

"Shut you mouth, dickweed. You honestly have no idea, do you? That's not why I'm doing this. I care about her the way Tyler does." At least, that's what I was trying to tell myself at the moment. "I heard you and Tyler, and I know you only said that you wouldn't to make baby boy feel at ease. But you don't mean it, Reid. I know you. So for your best friends' sake, try to show some goddamned control." I said, loosing my temper.

"Oh sit on it, Caleb." Reid said.

"She's your _best friends'_ little sister. Does that mean nothing to you?" I said, angrily. "And what about the fact that she's innocent and naïve, and doesn't understand this type of thing yet? You wouldn't dare attempt it with her. What are you gonna do, take advantage of the poor girl?"

"No! Just… butt out of my personal life, damn it! I don't have to answer to you! Especially where Ana is concerned." He shouted at me, trying to move past me.

I shot my arm out, stopping him. "Reid, we aren't done yet." I told him, pushing him back. "She's an innocent, nice girl; don't you dare even think about it."

"And if I do?" He challenged me.

Next thing I knew, I had the front of his shirt fisted in my hands. "If you make a move on her, I'll tell Tyler, and I will turn a blind eye if and when he uses on you." I said, slowly, making sure he understood each word. "Kiss her, and I'll break your jaw." I growled. "Then, I'll tell Tyler, and he'll probably kill you."

"And what if she asks me to?" He said, annoyed at me.

I growled, but said, "If she asks you to, then there's nothing I can do. I'll butt out. But trust me, you might wanna wait for a verbal cue. You're not always spot on about 'what people want'." I told him. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Reid spat as I released the front of his shirt just as Tyler and Ana came out. Tyler noticed the tense atmosphere, but Ana was off in her own world.

"Everything alright?" Tyler asked, looking between me and Reid. We exchanged a look.

"Yea… everything's fine." I said.

"Freaking peachy." Reid said, stilled annoyed.

"Um, okay then. Let's get out of here." Tyler said.

"Yea, let's." I said.

We then left, driving to meet the others at Nicky's.

"Hey baby."Sarah said as we came in. They had already gotten us a table.

"Hey sweetheart." I said to Sarah, kissing her on the cheek.

"Did you guys find anything good for her?"

"Yup." I nodded as I sat down next to Sarah, Ana sitting on my other side. Reid sat next to Kate and Pogue, across from Ana, while Tyler sat beside his sister.

"I'm gonna be a faerie." Ana cut in as she smiled, proudly.

"Aw, adorable." Sarah smiled. "Could you be any cuter?"

"You are going to look so good." Kate gushed.

"Thank you." She said.

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you girls could help her get ready, cause, you know, I'm not very good at that type of thing." Tyler said.

"Oh, yea, of course!" Sarah said happily.

"Definitely!" Kate said. "She's gonna be so hot!"

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Sarah said, clapping her hands together as Ana beamed at the both of them.

* * *

Okay, yea, I know it's in Caleb's POV for a long time, but it was necessary. And, by now, I bet that you've guessed the two who will be fighting for her is Caleb and Reid. I'm so glad got to write this one, but I really want to write a chapter with more of Ana's personality in it.

-SDSL


	5. Beauty From Pain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Covenant...

**

* * *

**

**Pogue**

"Dude, why would you do that?" I said, annoyed at him after he had told me the story of their fight outside the Costume Shop earlier on that day. I was fixing my bike before we had to go back to Tyler's house and get dressed.

"Well, I don't know." Caleb said, wiping a hand across his face. "Reid is just doing this to piss me off. Like always." I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, when has that ever been any different? Ever?" I said, holding out my hand. "Can you pass me that wrench?"

He placed the wrench in my hand, saying. "I would hope that this time, there would be a difference. I mean, come on Pogue, it's his best friends' baby sister. And she's not able to understand. That's just not right." He said.

"Of course it's wrong, that's probably a part of the reason why he's doing it." I said. "What I don't get is why you care so much."

That threw him off guard. "Well, I… I mean, I dunno… I, well…"

"Dude, you don't like her do you?" I asked, staying motionless for a second.

He answered too quickly. "No! Oh, no, no no no. Of course not."

"Right. Because you already have Sarah, who you also battled Reid for, and won, which ticked him off." I questioned.

"Right." He said lamely.

"You know, you're a very very bad liar." I said, calling him on his bluff.

"I know." He finally said.

I just, I don't know. I thought you were happy."

"I am, and I wouldn't leave her. Don't get me wrong, I am happy with Sarah…" He said seriously. "I just, when Reid gives Ana that… look. I wanna rip him in half." He said darkly. "Well, I'm just, not sure if it's because she's like a little sister, or something else…"

"I see, so you're confused." I said, amused.

"You have no idea."

**

* * *

Reid**

I waited impatiently with the rest of the guys in Tyler's living room. We were waiting for Sarah and Kate to finish up on Ana. That made me anxious. As if resisting her when she didn't have any help wasn't hard enough, now she was going to look double gorgeous, which I didn't even know was possible, and resisting might just kill me.

Pogue wore a costume similar to that of Captain Jack Sparrows (Minus the hair). Caleb wore a dark blue colored Prince Charming outfit. 'Nuff said. I wore a black and silver tuxedo vest over a white button-up shirt with tight black dress pants and black shoes, and vampire teeth.

"Okay." I heard Kate say, and I turned to see her and Sarah standing in the doorway. Kate had on a hot pink camisole underneath a loose, partially-buttoned, ivory-colored button-up shirt. She wore a brown skirt that showed way too much leg with lots of necklaces on. She wore a light pink head scarf, her hair dangling down. She also wore a pair of brown boots. Sarah wore a long, regal, baby blue dress with a square collar, her hair in perfect curls; a little tiara on top of her head. "Presenting…"

"Our pretty little Ana." Sarah smiled.

"Who looks hott." Kate said, and then Tyler rose an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Tyler said, and we all laughed.

"Um, right, without further a due, I give to you, Ana the sex faerie."

"What!?!" Tyler shouted, but Sarah put out a hand for him to be calm.

"Kate. We talked about this." Sarah said sternly.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Oh, Alright. Introducing Ana the fine faerie."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" He said annoyed.

"Look, it's better than 'sex faerie'." Sarah said.

"Point taken." He nodded.

"Alright, come on out, Ana." Sarah said, going around the corner pulling her out into the open.

My breath caught in my throat. Oh wow. Her hair was in an up-do, diamonds and purple ribbons weaved into it. They had done a smoky eye on her eye make-up, a light blush, and a light lip liner. They also put sparkles on her cheekbones and above her eyes. The wings were white with purple sparkles. There were regal purple ballet flats as well. The actual costume was a light purple colored dress that was sparkly. I noticed that the top of the dress was a halter and was low-cut. The skirt part went half-way down her thigh, and was slightly puffy, that had five layers of taffeta underneath the first one, showing a lot of leg that I could tell made Tyler a very unhappy person. So did the fact that the outfit showcased her curves. This was gonna be long night. I looked over to Caleb. He could not take his eyes off of her, mouth agape. Like I said. This was going to be a long night.

We all piled into Tyler's car, driving down to Spencers.

As we walked into the dance, the eyes of the entire male population looked to her, practically _drooling_ over her looks, causing me to realize just how long tonight was going to be.

I few hours later, I was leaning against the wall, watching as the party unfolded. Multiple girls walked up to me and tried to get me to dance, but I turned them down. Some of 'em were knockouts, but none of them could compare to Ana. After a while, I got bored, so I went to find my friends.

Sarah and Caleb stood by the door, talking in serious, hushed tones. And, by the looks of it, they were talking about me, so I walked on.

Kate and Pogue were freaking on the dance floor and mentally _scarring_ me and many, many others for life, but what else was new?

Tyler and Ana were standing near the back of the room. Tyler was drinking a water bottle, while Ana was trying to eat a caramel apple on a stick, but every time she went to take a bite, it would practically fall off. By the time I made it over to them, she set the stick down on the paper plate she had bee holding underneath it. She then declared, "My food is problematic." ((A/N: Yes, it's from Firefly. I love this line.)) This made me and Tyler laugh.

"You know, Ana, you don't need a stick to eat it; you _can_ use your hands. It's an apple." Tyler explained.

"Oh. Well, you could have told me that." She glared at the apple, and suddenly it caught on fire.

"Geez, Ana!" Tyler muttered, looking around to make sure noone saw, throwing water on it. "You can't just set something on fire when things don't go your way."

"It was being difficult."

"Ana, it's an inanimate object. It can't be 'difficult'." He told her, letting out a long breath. "You're a brat. But you're my brat."

Suddenly, Kaylee Marchase walked up dressed as a bumblebee. She was a pretty little brunette that Tyler had a crush on for god only knows how long. "Hey, Tyler, what's up?"

"Oh, hey, Kaylee. I'm good. Actually, I have someone I'd like you to meet." He smiled, putting his arm around Ana. "This is Ana, she's my-"

"Oh, well, congratulations." She said coldly, walking away.

"Wait, I- what?" Tyler said, confused. "Kaylee? Kaylee!" He called after her, and then turned back to us, saying, "Okay, what did I do?"

Ana shook her head. "You're a boob." She told him, smacking his arm, and he looked shocked.

"OW! What!?!"

"Tyler, she thought Ana was your girlfriend." I told him.

"What?" He said incredulously, and Ana smacked his arm again. "OW!"

"She was jealous, you nincompoop." Ana told him.

"A grilled cheese sandwich could've picked that one up." I said.

"She was jealous?" He said, and then held up his hands right before Ana smacked him. "And don't hit me again."

"Of course I won't, big brother." She said, smiling sweetly at him and then saying, "Reid." And I smirked, smacking him for her.

"OW!"

"Well?" She said expectantly.

"Well what?"

"Well, go after her."

"Oh, no, I can't. I have to keep an eye on you, sis. It's no big deal, I'll catch up with her some other time. She'll understand." He shrugged.

"No, she's fine. I will look after her. Just go after Kaylee." I said.

"Reid, I'm warning you now. Don't you try anything with her." Tyler precautioned in a low voice.

"Come on, Baby boy. You don't have to worry."

"Reid, I'm trusting you." Tyler warned me.

"As you should." I nodded, pushing him after her a bit. "Now go, get your hottie." He glanced back one more time, and then went after Kaylee.

"My brother is so clueless." Ana said, shaking her head.

"Ain't that the truth." I laughed. "Do you wanna dance?" I asked her, suddenly painfully aware of Caleb and Sarah's eyes on my back.

"Dance?" She said curiously. Her eyes lit up as she repeated the word to herself a few times.

"Do you… know what that is?" I asked.

"I love to dance." She told me. "I never learned to dance like that. But I can learn."

"Well, let's go, then." I said, holding out my hand. She looked down at my hand, and carefully slid her own into mine. I led her over to the dance floor, sliding my hands around her waist from behind. She studied the others for a moment, and then we started moving with the beat, grinding together. She was good. Surprisingly good.

We were actually near Pogue and Kate, who were grinding away like any other couple. Kate looked as if she was ignoring it; she kinda knew it wasn't her business. Pogue glanced towards the door, looking at Caleb, worried. Caleb and Sarah had stopped talking, now glaring at me; Caleb clenching his jaw, hands into fists. Tyler hadn't noticed; he was still flirting with Kaylee.

"I'm sorry." She suddenly said.

"Why?" I said, confused.

"I'm getting you into trouble." She said, reading my mind.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard it… the argument. I tend to have good hearing." She told me, amazing me. She then smiled at me as she said, "That, and I was standing at the door to the costume shop while you guys were talking and while Tyler paid for the costume."

"Oh, well, I promise, I'm no more trouble than usual." I said, shrugging it off. She turned to face me, looking up into my eyes, her own mesmerizing me as we continued dancing.

She clutched at her forehead, as if remembering something. "Selene. No! Selene."

I held her tighter, taking her chin in my hand. "What was that? What's wrong?"

"I don't know Reid, I don't know. I just don't know, I don't understand. Don't get it at all, I don't. I don't get it. I don't understand anything." She said, starting to get hysterical.

"Come on." I said, taking her by the hand, pulling her towards the door.

"Reid." Caleb said in a warning tone, putting a hand on my chest to stop me. "Think. For once in your life, think about this."

"Have a _little_ faith in me, Caleb." I snarled, working to keep my eyes from turning black. "She's not feeling well. We're getting some goddamned air." And with that, I pushed past him and the 'ever-protesting' Sarah, pulling Ana along behind me.

As soon as we were outside, I turned. "What's going on?"I asked, helping her to lean against a tree.

"In darkness, the puppets hide from their master. Drowning in a pool of insecurities, afraid to run but hoping to speed. Crashing into someone's dream. We're all awake, but we're all dreaming. Angel of mine knows the sad song of my dream, the stupor in which I go through life with." She said, and then, leaning her head back against the tree, dissolving into hysterics as she said, "I don't know what I'm saying. I never know what I'm saying."

"Shhh, sh, it's okay. What did you say before? What was that name you said?" I asked, taking her head in-between my hands, trying to get her to focus.

"Selene." She muttered.

"Who is she? What about her?" I said concerned.

"Ask her." She whispered, a little less hysterical.

"Ask her what? Who is she? What happened, what triggered this?" I said. The strobe lights, the loud noise, all of the seemingly insignificant things; any one or combination of these things could have started this. "What is it? What it triggered, some sort of memory-"

Before I had finished she had starting shaking her head, her eyes shining with tears. She interrupted me, sounding hysterical again, "It isn't mine. The memory. It isn't mine… and I shouldn't have to carry it. Please don't make me."

I held her as she cried. "What do you mean the memory isn't yours?"

"It isn't mine. I didn't do it. Any of it. Selene… she, she… What's wrong with me, Reid?" She cried.

"Sh, nothing's wrong with you. This isn't your fault. You didn't do this to yourself." I told her firmly. "But you're never going back."

"But they'll find me. The Council will take me back." She said.

"No, they won't, they can't now that your mother has refused to grant them permission to take you back. Look, Ana, from now on, we'll keep you safe. Me, your brother an the others. We'll protect you… I'll protect you."I said our eyes connecting as I brushed the tears off of her face.

"But they're even more powerful than you can imagine-"

"Sh." I said, interrupting her. "I won't let anything happen to you." I told her, leaning towards her a little bit, our lips centimeters apart.

"Really?" She said softly, leaning towards me a tiny bit herself.

I searched her eyes, moving closer, about to kiss her, when all of the sudden, I heard voices in the back of my mind.

_"Reid. __Your name.__ It's Reid… Reid __Garwin__. We used to get into so much trouble together__."_

_"I'm not being paranoid, Reid. __Every girl, every time.__ It always happens."_

_"__If you make a move on her, I'll tell Tyler, and I will turn a blind eye if and when he uses on you."_

_"Don't hit on my sister, dude. Please, I'm begging you."_

_"Stay away from Ana."_

_"__I'm begging you, please show some restraint." _

_"__…__for your best friends' sake, try to show some goddamned control."_

_"Show me you can deal with living in the same house as her."_

_"She's your __**best friends'**__ little sister. Does that mean nothing to you?"_

_"Reid, I'm warning you. Don't you try anything with __her.__"_

_"Kiss her, and I'll break your jaw."_

_"__I don't __wanna__ lose her again."_

_"You wouldn't dare attempt it with her. What are you __gonna__ do, take advantage of the poor girl?"_

_"Reid, __I'm trusting__ you."_

"I'm sorry." I said, pulling back. I was angry at myself, punching the tree trunk. "Damn it!"

She looked startled, unsettled, and confused. I turned away from her, stalking back to the party, ignoring her when she called after me.

**

* * *

Ana**

"Reid! Reid!!! REID!!!" I shouted, after him, but he continued on. I started running as far away from him as possible, into the woods, weaving through trees. I tripped and stumbled, my skirt getting caught and torn by branches, my hair getting caught as well, shoes catching on a protruding root as I tripped, falling hard onto my knees. "LIAR! You lied to me!" I shouted, my head spinning as I fell to my knees sobbing. My head swirled around the same young girl with curly, crimson, hair and maroon colored eyes. Her with her mother as a young girl. Her kissing a young man. Her in bed with that same young man. Her on her own knees, sobbing as she stared down at the remaining ashes of the young man. Her being chase by villagers with pitchforks. Her at a stake, crying out the young man's name. "Sacrifices made are sacrifices saved. Old men with no sight see no blood, but they're drowning in it." I said to myself, and then banged my fists on the earth in front of me. "DAMN! What does that mean? What is wrong with me?" I screamed at myself, cradling my head in my hands. I hit at the broken branches and hard ground until my hands were bleeding.

I felt a drop of cold wetness land on the back of my neck. I looked up and felt another on my face, and another, until I had become drenched. I curled into a ball, face in my hands, sobbing.

I suddenly heard footsteps, and someone stood over me. "Aw, so sad…" Came a cocky drawl. I didn't even raise my head.

"Chase." I said. "Just leave me for dead."

"So broken so soon, little one?" He said, a hint of actual concern in his voice, kneeling by my side.

"Stay away from me." I said, focusing on him. I heard him curse, putting out a flame. "Damn, that is the last time-"

"Chase. Let it go. Go back to the hotel." I heard Ellie's voice.

"But she's ours for the taking-"

"No, she's broken, and needs her brother. You want her on our side, let her choose of her own free will when she's in her right mind. It's no victory when she's like this. I'll meet you back there in a few minutes."

"You're right." He said, and I felt his presence leave.

"I'm so sorry, Ana." Ellie said, and I felt her presence leave too.

**

* * *

Caleb**

I saw Reid stalking back into the dance, alone. I went towards him, Sarah behind me. "Where's Ana?"

"Back there. No I didn't kiss her. I showed restraint. I almost did… but I didn't, so no need for a lecture." He snarled.

"Dude, you left her **alone**? Outside?" I said, freaking out. "Dude how could you be _s__o_ careless?" I told him as he paled, realization dawning on his now guilt-ridden face.

"Shit." He muttered.

"Tyler!" I shouted, waving him over. I also caught Pogue's eye, and he and Kate came quickly.

"What's going on?" Tyler said, confused and looking alarmed. "Where's Ana?" He said.

Sarah and I looked pointedly at Reid, and I said, "Why don't you ask **him**?"

Tyler's face looked dark and ashen as he turned towards Reid slowly. "What… did you do?" He growled through clenched teeth.

"She was having some weird memory thing and freaking out, so we went outside. I… I almost kissed her, but I didn't, and walked away and accidentally left her… alone… outside…"

"Dude, you screwed up. Bad." Pogue said, shaking his head.

"What have you done?" Kate practically shouted as she and Sarah head towards the door.

"I trusted you, Reid." Tyler said, glaring at his best friend. "If anything happens to her… I'll never forgive you." He said, pushing past Reid, joining up with Sarah and Kate. Pogue and I followed.

"Come on, Reid, we've got to find her." I said, my heart feeling for him He didn't mean for this to happen. He nodded, following us.

We met up with the other three who were already outside. "She's gone!!!" It had started raining.

"We can't find her!" Sarah said. A panic stricken Tyler was silent. Everyone looked to me.

"We will." I said firmly. "Everyone split up. Sarah, Kate, you two search the grounds. Tyler, Reid, stay here in case she comes back. Pogue and I will search through the forest. Pogue, come with me." I said, as we ran into the forest, our eyes now black, using so we could see with night vision. We had been looking for two hours, and still no sign of her. What cold have happened? Where could she be? I was starting to get worried.

Suddenly, I stumbled upon a purple sparkly flat partially covered in mud. And then another. I then looked up to see a tiny girl curled up in a ball a few feet away.

"POGUE! I FOUND HER!" I shouted, going towards her. Her costume was torn, her hair was a mess tangled with leaves and branches. Her feet were scratched, her palms scraped, hands bloody. She was soaked through and shivering. There were smudges of blood on her face, tears too. "Ana…" I said quietly. She looked so sad and broken. She just looked up at me wordlessly with broken eyes. I picked her up into my arms, holding her against my chest as Pogue appeared at my side. "Let's go."

* * *

So sad… but it will get better. Tell me how you like it.

-SDSL


	6. Untouchable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, I just wish that I did.

**

* * *

Ana**

I slipped in and out of consciousness. I felt groggy; my eyelids were heavy and refused to open for me. I became aware of the pain a few moments later. I cried out, my entire body in pain. I felt a throbbing sensation on my left temple, a pressure around my head. My legs felt limp, my arms being no better. All of my limps were in pain. I hissed as I felt a burning sensation on my knuckles, cushioned by a soft material. I felt something weird at my nose and a pinching sensation in my left wrist.

And then that smell hit my nose. A familiar smell of sterilized needles, the coppery smell of blood transfusions, and the smell of sick people all blended together. At that, my eyes snapped open. It took my eyes a few minutes to adjust. It was light, and I blinked, looking up to see three doctors standing over me. That was it. I screamed, yanking the oxygen tube from my nose. I looked down at my body, realizing I was in a white patient's gown. I looked down at my wrist and screamed again. There was an IV in my wrist, a needle piercing my skin. I grabbed at the IV, pulling it out of my wrist, throwing it as far away from myself as possible.

It was all too much, causing me to flash back to time spent in the facility, unwanted memories plaguing my mind. I screamed again, continuously, kicking and throwing my arms out wildly as hands tried to grab me, only causing me to fight them more. "DON'T TOUCH ME! Caprimulgus! hurtyn 'n hunangar ab chan butain! CAPER! Let go of me! ASEN CHAN AS! licentia mihi unus! " I shouted, switching between English, Latin, and Welsh. "Where's my brother? TYLER! TYLER!"

**

* * *

Tyler**

I sat in the waiting room, anxious as hell. It had been three days, and they still won't let me see her. That couldn't be good.

Caleb sat next to me, Sarah coming back into the room with some food from the vending machines. The others (Kate, Pogue, and Reid) had gone back to my house to get us a change of clothes.

Suddenly, a frantic nurse with black hair in a 'bob' cut came out saying, "Um, I'm looking for a Mister 'Tyler Simms"." She said nervously.

I stood immediately. "Yes, that's me." I said, moving towards her, Sarah and Caleb following right behind me.

"Right, well, I have good news and bad news." She told me. "Good news; your sister is awake."

"And the bad news?" I said, feeling a pit in my stomach, concerned.

"Well… she's worked herself into a high level stage of psychosis; she's completely hysterical and full of rage, and she's nearing a very dangerous state. She seems to be emotionally unstable. She's pulled out her oxygen tube, and her IV. She's screaming for you."

"Say no more." Caleb said, exchanging a look with myself. "Where is she? Can we see her?"

"Well, I wouldn't recommend-"

"CAN WE SEE HER?" I snapped at her angrily.

She looked taken aback by my outburst, nodding timidly. She looked a bit frightened, actually. "Follow me." She motioned to us quickly. We followed her out of the waiting room and into a hallway. We turned into the first door on our left, coming into another hallway. As soon as we got into the hallway, we could already hear her screaming.

Caleb and I sprinted, and two nurses rushed in front of us into the fifth room down. We went inside, and Sarah brought a hand to her mouth with a gasp, eyes wide. Caleb grimaced. I could feel my face paling out by the second.

She was on a bed in the center of the room wearing a white patient's gown. She was screaming random phrases; some in English, others not. Other moments, she would yell my name. She had gauze wrapped around her forehead, and also around her knuckles. Her eyes were wild as the darted quickly from person to person. There were already three doctors and four nurses there as two more rushed, all of them attempting to hold her down. Attempting, but failing miserably.

She screamed my name again, and then that was it. I couldn't take it anymore. "STOP IT! DON'T TOUCH HER! YOU'RE NOT HELPING! YOU'RE ONLY MAKING IT WORSE!" I shouted, running forward, pulling a few of the nurses back.

I grabbed Ana's hand as one of the doctor's, a plump man, tried to pull me back. "And who are **you** to say what we should do?"

"Her caretaker!" I shouted, and he let go of my arm as I shushed Ana, pushing her hair out of her face. "Ana, shh, it's okay, it's me, Tyler, I'm here now."

"How are you related to her?" The plump doctor asked me relentlessly. "You wouldn't be allowed to be in here if you're not a blood relative-"

"My name is Tyler Marcus Simms." I told him, slowly, looking at him. "This is Ana Evelyn Simms. And this … is my sister. This is my baby sister." I said, and he seemed to back away slightly, taken aback by whatever he saw in my face. He motioned for the others to move back a little as I turned to Ana. "Ana? Ana!" I said softly, her eyes snapping to me as she seemed to instantly calm a bit, but she was still hysterical.

"Tyler?" She said in a tiny voice. "Tyler! Tyler! They… they want me to join them! I don't want to join them… I … I…" She said, her voice cracking as she shivered uncontrollably. I looked back at Caleb, who exchanged a knowing look with me. He seemed alarmed by what Ana had said. But why, well, I couldn't be sure just yet.

"Shush, Ana, shush. I know, I know. Don't worry about them." I said, pretty sure she meant Chase and Ellie. Why she was saying it now was a mystery, but now was not a time for solving mysteries.

I heard Caleb whisper to Sarah, "Go call the others. Tell them we're coming there, and that she's awake." And I knew she left a moment later.

"Where… where am I?" She asked me, looking around, confused and frightened.

"A hospital." I said.

"GET ME **OUT**!" She said with a sob.

"I will, hold on." I said, squeezing her hand.

The plump doctor came forward again saying, "Hold on there a moment, 'sir'. You're not taking her anywhere. We still need to run some tests and-"

"And are you going to stop me, you obnoxious, pathetic, piece of shit?" I said turning to him in a menacing manor, struggling to keep my eyes blue, instead of turning black.

Caleb glared at me with annoyance, his eyes turning black, and, with a flick of his wrist, all of the doctors and nurses fell to the floor, passing out.

"Damn it, Tyler!" He said, pissed that he had to use.

"I'm sorry, Caleb, but no one's testing on her, never again, not ever." I told him, turning back to Ana, who was clutching my hand tightly.

"Tyler." She whispered. "I didn't think that you were coming back for me."

"Well," I said, rubbing circles over the back of her hand with my thumb. "Then you're a dummy." She closed her eyes, obviously exhausted still. Sarah came back into the room quietly, and I turned back to look at Caleb. "I am sorry you had to use, I-"

He held up his hand as Sarah looked at him, concerned as he held up his hand, cutting off my dribble. "Don't be sorry. It's not really you're fault. Let's just get out of here."

He moved to the bed, sliding one of his hands under Ana's back and the other on the underside of her knees, pulling her up, holding her close to his chest. He looked down at Ana with a look I could not identify, but Sarah seemed to be able to. She looked at Caleb with a troubled gaze, biting her lip. She looked at the ground, wrapped up in her own thought process.

We walked quickly through the hospital hallways and out the doors, to the parking lot. Caleb placed her in the passenger seat as I closed the door to the driver side of my car; he buckled her up, and then looked at me, saying, "We'll meet you back at the house." I nodded to him, and he closed the car door, him and Sarah getting into his car a few spots down.

I put the car in drive, accelerating. "I'm sorry." She spoke suddenly, causing me to jump because I had thought she was asleep. "I didn't know… I thought I was back in the Facility."

I shook my head. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, I did. Because of me, Caleb had to use. I'm not worth the trouble you guys went through today." She told me as I cast her a sideways glance.

"Don't- Ana, look at me. Don't say that."I told her. "If you weren't worth it, I would have left you there."

"You should have. I'm nothing but trouble." She told me.

"That's not true. Don't you dare ever say that again."

We sat there silently for a few moments. Finally, she said, "Burned at the stake for a crime she did not commit. Dead men tell no lies, but live ones tell no truth." She said cryptically. "Lost love, lost life, lost hope of a little lost soul." She moaned. "Oh why did I say that? What does it mean? Stupid, psycho me!" She shouted, putting her head in her hands.

"Hey, hey, look, it'll be alright. We'll get through this together." I told her. We went for a little while silent again. "Ana, I need to ask you… what happened with you and Reid?"

She pulled her hands away from her face, staring at me hard. "What do you-"

"Why were you curled up in a ball on the forest floor?"

"I trusted him." She sighed, sitting back. "And I don't expect you to understand why this meant so much to me, but just try." She said, and I looked at her face for a moment, and then nodded. "Reid made me feel safe, like I could trust him." She said, and then paused, letting out a long breath as she looked at her hands that were folded in her lap.

I glanced back at the road and then at her again. "And?" I urged when she didn't continue.

She took in a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut, and let it out with a _whooshing_ sound. She looked up at me, saying, "And then, as fast as he gave that to me, he ripped it away." She said, her voice breaking, a tear sliding down her cheek.

I stared out the front windshield as my sister cried silently. I grimaced as I clenched my teeth together; hard. That bastard. He was dead.

**

* * *

Sarah**

I sat silently in the car beside Caleb as his drove us towards Tyler's house. I kept thinking back to the look he gave Ana when he picked her up. The look I'd seen a bazillion times in old movies. The look that he used to look at me with. There was only one explanation for it, really. He loved her. And not just, 'oh I love you like a sister' love. No, this was, 'I love you the same way that Romeo loved Juliet'. Whether he was aware of it yet, or not. He loved her.

He shot me a look, saying, "What's on your mind, Sarah?" Snapping me out of my deep train of thought.

I sighed. "I'm an idiot."

"What do you mean?"

"You love her." I said, and he froze.

"What are you talking about, Sarah?" He said, slowly and cautiously.

"Ana, you love her. I can see it your eyes. Don't you even try to lie to me." I said as he opened his mouth to argue with me, and then snapped it shut decidedly.

He let out a breath, saying, "Sarah, I honestly don't know _what_ I feel for her."

"So you're being truthful with me, then?" She said.

"Yes. I'm just really confused, Sarah. I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can tell you. I'm so sorry." He said, unable to look at me as I sat in shock.

I took in a deep breath, saying, "Well, know what we should do. I think we should just… just be friends, while you sort out your feelings."

"Is… is that what you want?" He asked. I looked up at him, unable to speak, so I nodded. "Okay, then… I guess… we could… um, I dunno, I guess we could try to be friends." I nodded again as we parked in front of Tyler's house, somehow making it home before he did.

**

* * *

Reid**

I sat in Tyler's living room with Kate and Pogue when I heard the front door open. But, instead of who I expected, it was only Caleb and Sarah.

Sarah went quietly up to her room. "What's up with her, dude?" I asked Caleb.

"She's… I don't… we decided that we should just be friends." He finally said.

"Now why would you go and…" I started to say, but Tyler threw open the front door, slamming it shut behind himself, "Oh hey man, I-" I started to say, but her reeled back, punching me in the face, knocking me down. "WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?!?!" Caleb gaped as Kate and Pogue ran in, staring at the scene as Pogue and Caleb went to help me up.

"STUPID, SELFISH, SON OF A WHORE!!!" He yelled as Ana slipped into the house, being pulled to Kate's side by Kate.

"What are you on about, man? I DIDN'T DO SHIT!" I shouted, pushing away from Caleb and Pogue, getting in his face, but he held his ground.

"THE HELL YOU DIDN'T!"

"Well, then, tell me what I did that was soo horrible." I said, with cruel, mocking eyes.

"You hurt my sister, dickface." He said, and I quieted.

"Alright, so I deserved it. I didn't mean to." I said, going to move past him, but he stepped in front of me again.

"We aren't done yet, Reid." He said in a dangerous whisper.

"Hell if we're not." I said, pushing past him, heading up the stairs.

* * *

Hahaha. The end was fun to write. R&R! sorry for taking so long.

-SDSL


	7. Selfish

Dear Readers-

I finally got it done! And for those of you who have been waiting thanks. And for those od you who don't like this chapter, I'm sorry that you waited so long and ended up not even liking this.

This chapter is dedicated to:

**-TuggyAngel08**

**-BEEcausexoxo**

**-and Maggie loves Jensen**

Thanks so much for your input and ideas guys! So this one is for you.

-SDSL

**Caleb**

I was making myself some coffee early in the early morning; probably 3 or 4 o' clock in the morning, to be exact. I just couldn't sleep. I had been lying awake since my head had hit the pillow, countless thoughts running through my head. There was so much to think about. I took my coffee and went into the family room, turning on the lights, and jumping when I did.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Ana said from her spot on the couch, starring out at the star-studded sky, her legs curled up underneath her.

"No, it's not a big deal. I just didn't expect anyone else to be up so early." I said, brushing it off. "Hey, um, do you mind if I-"

"Not at all. Come, sit." She said, answering my thoughts. I walked to the couch, sitting down beside her as she continued to stare, mystified, out at the night sky. "You couldn't sleep either."

"Um…" I was, once again, startled by her bluntness. Then again, Ana was always quite blunt. "No, I couldn't. It's just… well, the last few days were… eventful, to say the least, Ana." I said honestly, studying her face.

"My fault." She said with a dry humorless laugh, as the corners of her mouth went up for a moment in a small smile. She was reminiscing about the last few, crazy days. She had come home from the hospital; only to be catching multiple things on fire, only succeeding in retreating further into her shell, refusing to tell us what she had meant when she had told Tyler, _'they want me to join them, I don't wanna join them.'_ Sarah and I had broken up, but at least she was trying to keep us friends. Tyler had punched Reid, and now the two weren't on speaking terms. Plus, Reid had locked himself in hid room, only leaving to go out and get wasted. Unfortunately, Tyler was usually the one who stopped him from getting totally shit-faced, but that obviously wasn't going to happen right now. So Pogue and I had been dragging him home for the past six nights while he rambled on about nothing of any importance to anyone.

"Not your fault." I said, nudging her. "It's mine."

"No, it's not. I mean, you and Sarah… _that's_ my fault." She told me.

"No, Ana, it's _my_ fault. Completely." I told her. "I just couldn't sleep because… well, because sometime's, I just feel like I can't shut my brain off."

"That's alright." She replied. "I can't sleep either. Otherwise, the nightmares come." She told me. Suddenly her eyes locked onto me as she looked at me for the first time since we had started talking. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yea, of course. Go ahead."

"What's wrong with me?" She asked.

"I- I- nothing?" I tried, but she gave me a look. "Okay, so it's not nothing, but you're not that bad. Besides, everyone has problems."

"Caleb… am I crazy?? Do… do you think I am?" She asked me.

"No! Ana, no, I don't think you're crazy."

She studied my eyes and face for a few moments. "Huh." She said, staring back out at the stars.

Ana, please believe me when I say that you are not crazy."

"Sometimes… all the time, I wonder." She told me. She looked at me once again, saying, "Don't all those stars ever leave you thinking that there's got to be something bigger than this? That there's something… more? That you're… insignificant?" She asked me.

I looked at her for a few minutes, and she looked back out at the stars again. I slid my hand into her tiny one as she snapped her attention to me again. "Yea, yea, I do." I told her truthfully. We sat there like 

that for a few hours, and watched the sunrise, before we heard someone coming down the steps. I pulled my hand away just before Tyler came trudging down the stairs.

"Hey, Ana, I got your schedule. You wanna look at it?" He asked, bringing it into the room, handing it to her before saying, "Oh hey Caleb."

"Hey." I said absently, looking over her shoulder. The schedule read;

1st Period: AP Calculus

2nd Period: AP European History

3rd Period: AP Chemistry

4th Period: AP Psychology

5th Period: Free Period

6th Period: AP Biology

7th Period: AP English

"Well, geez, Ana. So much for holding back." I said.

--Later That Morning—

Ana, Tyler and I walked into our A.P. Calculus class. She drew all the attention of every guy in the room without even realizing it. Thanks to Kate and Sarah, her normally wild hair was gently curled at the ends and was very neat and normal-looking. The front section that normally hid the side of her face was pinned back by a jeweled pin that matched the color of her eyes. She wore the school uniform, and had a tiny bit of mascara and light purple eye shadow on.

"Hey there, good looking." I heard an annoying voice say as we set our stuff down. I grimaced. _Abbott_. "Let's say you come and sit with me and get away from boring-as-piss Danvers here and have some real _fun_."

"Back off, Abbott." I snarled.

"Shut up." He sneered, and then turned back to Ana. "Come on, baby, can't you just _see_ how much better I am?" He said in a voice tat he thought to be seductive. I only found it to be irritating and creepy.

Ana blinked a few times, her purely naïve nature showing through. "I can see that you suffer from a _massive_ inferiority complex." She told him. "That, and you're afraid of mimes."

His jaw dropped, shocked, before he pulled himself together. "Bitch." He spat at her, stalking away.

She looked at us as if to say, '_What did I do?_' Tyler and I exchanged a look before we burst out laughing.

The bell rang, and I sat down, Ana sitting beside me, and then Tyler sat down on the other side of Ana." The teacher, Mrs. Knott, walked in, saying, "Alright class, take out your textbooks and turn to page 345." She then looked at something on her desk, picking up a piece of paper off of her desk, and then saying, "Class, we have a new student." Everyone looked up as she continued on. "Stand up, dear." She said to Ana, who looked at Tyler, using her telepathy to say to he and I, '_Do I __have__ to?_'

"Yes." Tyler whispered, nudging her.

"And no telepathy in class!" I hissed at her under my breath.

She stood up slowly. "Class, this is Ana Simms. She transferred from a magnet school in San Francisco, and will be with us for the rest of the year." She then looked between Tyler and Ana. "Simms… any relation?" She asked Tyler.

"Yes, uh, we're siblings. She's my little sister." He told the teacher.

"Oh, well then, that must make her pretty young." Said the teacher, sounding a bit surprised.

"She's fifteen."

"Fifteen? Oh my, then there must be some kind of mistake, because this class is too difficult for a girl who is so youn-"

"Oh trust me, there's no mistake." I assured her, smirking.

She looked at Ana oddly for a moment, before Ana finally asked, "Can I sit down now?"

"Oh, I, yes dear. Go ahead." Mrs. Knott said, and then began teaching the Binomial Theorem.

About twenty minutes later as Mrs. Knott was writing on the board, Ana said, "That's not right." under her breath. Tyler and I exchanged a look as her hand shot up into the air.

Mrs. Knott said, "Question, Miss Simms."

"Um, no… I… isn't that part of the equation supposed to read 6 choose 4 times 2x _squared_ times negative 5y to the _fourth_?" She asked.

"I'm afraid that's quite impossible." She said, picking up her calculator to check it. She froze, staring at the board, to the calculator, and then Ana. "I stand corrected." She said, fixing the equation. "And welcome to Spencer's, Miss Simms."

**Pogue**

Tyler walked Ana to AP Chemistry, which she was taking with me. It had been arranged so that I would be her lab partner. I let her walk in, pointing to the table where I normally sit. She went in and sat, and then I turned back to Tyler. "Dude, she will be absolutely fine. Stop worrying so much." I told him.

He shook his head, saying, "I'm not worried about her- academically, that is. She's been proving to be the genius that _they_ took her away for in the first place. She's already found a mistake in the AP Calculus's textbook, and aced a pop quiz in AP Euro on material that he taught last week- without using her telepathy. What I'm worried about… is the psychological factor." He said, lowering his voice. "She _seems_ to be okay so far, but her telepathy is gonna get her into trouble if she doesn't cut it out. "

At this, I rolled my eyes, interrupting him. "Lemme take a wild guess. Caleb told you that, didn't he?"

"So what if he did?" Tyler said defensively.

I snorted a laugh, saying, "Nothing, never mind. It doesn't matter. Just… go on continue."

He looked at me for a moment before continuing on. "Anyways, she's still having nightmares about the facility, and I'm almost positive that she's still getting visions." He looked around and then leaned in closer. "Then there's the whole 'setting things on fire if she focuses too much' thing. She's still struggling to control it. And, I mean, this is _Chemistry_. With lots of flammable and corrosive chemicals involved. Plus a couple dozen Bunsen burners. I feel like we're practically asking for her to blow up the entire school."

"Oh I get it now." I said. "Seriously though, Baby boy, don't worry. She'll be fine. I'm taking care of her." I assured him, flashing him a smile.

"Alright. Thanks, Pogue." He said waving to Ana as he made his way down the hall to get to his own class on time.

I walked over to the table, putting my bag down, sliding into the seat beside Ana. "I'm sorry." She finally said, looking at me.

"Huh? What do you… about what, Ana?" I asked, confused.

"About you all having to _babysit_ me. I'm sorry that I make you all worry so much all of the time." She said, looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"Ana." I said, placing my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me. "Don't worry about it. Really. Look, we don't mind, okay? We're doing all of this for you because we _care_ about you, not because we have to. And eventually, you'll be able to be independent. But for now, you can depend on us until you get there." I told her. "Alright?"

"Alright." She nodded, smiling at me as the bell rang. After the teacher briefed us on our lab for the day, we broke off to do said lab with our partners.

After we had gathered all of the materials, and put on our safety goggles, I went to light the Bunsen burner as Ana went to tell the teacher that he had written the steps down on the board wrong. About five minutes later, I still could _not_ get the infernal thing lit. "Okay, I give up." I said, throwing down the lighter. I looked at Ana and got an idea. "Ana, since you need to start learning to control it… alright, don't tell Caleb, but I want you to try and light the Bunsen burner." She went to grab for the lighter, but I took it from her, shaking my head. "With your _powers_, Ana." I whispered.

She hesitated for a moment and then nodded. I stood blocking her from view as she turned to the Bunsen burner. She looked around, making sure that no one was watching, and she then slowly touched her finger to the unlit burner. She narrowed her eyes, concentrating on the burner, and suddenly, a thin stream of fire shot from her finger and lit the burner.

She pulled her hand back fast, recoiling as she rubbed her hand a little, staring at it and then looking at me. "I did it." She said softly.

"Yea, you did." I said, staring at it, but then tearing my eyes away to look at her. "Ana, we need to keep this between us, okay? It'll be our little secret." I told her, and she nodded.

**Reid**

I watched her across the room of my AP Psych class as she described Dementia, as requested by the teacher. She was phenomenal. She looked phenomenal. But she was wedged in between Tight-ass ex-girlfriend #1 and Tight-ass girlfriend #2 (A.k.a. Sarah and Kate a.k.a. the 'no fun police'). Both of them glared at me every time I stared at Ana for too long, which prompted me to use this class period to my advantage for once and found multiple different ways to flick two people off at the same time… or even just one at a time. It was fucking priceless.

Finally, when the bell rang, I got out of the room before them and then waited by the door. Before Kate and Sarah could yank her too far down the hall, I grabbed her loosely by the wrist, pulling her back to me, letting Kate and Sarah get carried away by the hustle and bustle of the crowd. _Ha. Suckers._ I was so gonna pay for that one later, but I could care less. I pulled her into an alcove, pushing her lightly up against the wall.

"Ana." I breathed. "Look, before you say anything, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I really didn't."

"But you did, Reid." She said. "You hurt me a lot."

"Look, I screwed up, really badly."

"You're right. You did." She said, crossing her arms.

" And I'm sorry for that, I really am. Please, believe me. I just want you as my friend again." I said.

She looked at me for a long while, staring at me in a way that made me feel as if she was staring at me innards (yes, odd, I know… then again, I always was a weird child), and then slowly nodded her head. "Okay, Reid. I believe you." She finally said.

"Thank you, Ana. So much." I said, giving her a huge hug.

"So, should we go to lunch?" She asked me, smiling.

"Yes we should." I said, smiling back at her.

**Tyler**

I sat at the normal lunch table with Caleb and Pogue as Sarah and Kate were hyperventilating over Reid taking Ana to the side. I would be more worried if it weren't for the fact that it just wasn't Abbott, or some other perv… okay, yes, Reid was a perv, but he was a perv who I had a semi-amount of control over.

Suddenly, the two of them came into lunch, arm in arm, and all of us gapped at the sight. "Okay, did I miss something?" Kate finally spoke for all of us.

They came over, sitting beside me. "Hey all." He said, greeting us as if nothing were odd about this at all.

"Reid…" Caleb said, looking totally confused, alarmed, and irritated.

"Oh, Baby boy, can I talk to you for a second?" Reid said, standing up.

"I-uh… yea. Okay." I said finally. We walked out of the cafeteria, and I turned to face him. "Well? What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I realized I was wrong." He finally said.

"Okay." I said.

"And I'm sorry?"

"You should be."

"I apologized to Ana."

"Good."

"And I'm apologizing to you?"

"As you should be."

He shifted from foot to foot, obviously getting frustrated. "Look, Tyler, I'm trying to do the right thing here-"

"Well, you should have thought about that before _your_ careless behavior landed _my_ little sister in the hospital!" I shouted at him.

"I made a mistake, Tyler! You know, a mistake! It was an accident and I'm _sorry_!!" He shouted, finally loosing his cool.

"Reid, I understand you. And I forgive you." I said, finally, exasperated. "I just need some time."

"Why?" He said as I turned to leave. I paused, looking back at him.

"Because, Reid, I _trusted_ you. For **once**, I trusted you. I trusted you with the _single, most __important_ person in my life. My _baby_ sister, Reid. And you hurt her. And until you can prove to me that you don't only care about yourself, I'm gonna need some space from you. Do you understand now?" I said, turning away, leaving him there to stand in shock.

* * *

So, what do you think? R&R, lemme know! BTW, I'm going to update asap. A lot sooner than before, mind you. Thanks so much!!

-SDSL


	8. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

GOOD NEWS EVERYBODY!

I managed to get into my account through a series of other accounts and giving myself new passwords and answering security questions... etc. It took a while. But now that I am back into my account, I'm gonna be able to start updating all of my stories again! I have to do some more writing and upload some of my old files, but I will be continuing and finishing my stories that I have not had access to until now! So finally you all will be getting the chapters you have ben waiting for. Thanks for being so faithful. I'm really excited to provide you with the continuation (and endings in some cases) of my stories! Thanks to all of you and get excited!

ReidLover0700


End file.
